OchitsukanaiSeishin
by Katana-Seishin
Summary: Sakura recieved a phone call two years ago, and in that phone call Yelan Li told her to give up who she was to protect her family from her son Syaoran. Now that he has arrived what will happen? What is the truth of the phone call? ... SS possibly ET


Ok, this is my first CCS fic...well my first fic ever! so...yeah...um...I'm not that good at writing either...please review... Katana_Seishin: Me HYPER!!!!!!!!! Theanix: You didn't have like ten packs of sugar like you did yesterday did you? Katana_Seishin: Yes I did!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Actually twenty but oh well!!!! Theanix: (*sweat drop* falls over anime style, gets back up...falls over anime style again. and again...) Katana_Seishin: he he.... Theanix: what's so funny? Katana_Seishin: *smiles evilly* Katana_Seishin: *smirk* Theanix: uh-oh Katana Seishin: *draws sword* Theanix: Help!!! (starts running) Katana_Seishin: he he!!! That's what you get for saying I have 'purple hair'!!!!! Theanix: You do!!!! Katana_Seishin: *attacks theanix* Theanix: eeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Help!!!!!! Katana_Seishin: Now what should I do with you? Theanix: NOTHING!!!!!!! Katana_Seishin: Yes, something....hmm....*puts sword away* Theanix: *relived sigh* Katana_ Seishin: Ah! I got it you do the disclaimer!!!! Theanix: No!!!!! Katana_Seishin: *draws sword* Theanix: *sweat drop* (starts running again) Katana_Seishin: You were saying? Theanix: CCS...eek....belongs....ah!...to.....eek....CLAMP....and ....aaaahhh.....not to Miss purple hair...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk!!!!. Katana_Seishin: humph! Don't listen to her...the part about 'miss purple hair'....no one listens to her pointless comments. Theanix: *burning up* Katana_Seishin: na-ah-ah...naughty, naughty. Katana_Seishin: Until next time...  
  
'Thinking' "Talking" */ Time,place /* ~~~POV~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An 18-year old junior, Sakura Kinomoto cautiously walked into her English classroom. Everyone stopped talking, the room was suddenly still. She knew that they were talking about her....they were ALWAYS talking about her. They all say that she was always cautious and was always trying to be strong. They didn't even know the half of it....not even the half of why she chose to be like this. Everything started in her freshman year, her cheerfulness vanished, that Sakura, the happy Sakura would be hidden in darkness...forever...or at least for the time being.  
  
~~~Sakura POV~~~  
'They're talking about me again... they're always talking about me, ALWAYS!!! Ever since that phone call... I don't know what to think. I don't know who to be!'  
  
Flashback  
  
bring......bring.....bring "Yes, yes I know! I'm coming...."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, is this Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"It is, may I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Sakura...this...is...Yelan Li."  
  
"Whaaa...?! YELAN LI?! But...isn't that the president of Li co...? Ok, I'm confused! Are you really Yelan Li and not some imposter person....even if you are you wouldn't tell me...what am I even asking...ok...what's happening? Why are you calling? Why me?"  
  
'I feel mesmerized a voice in my head is telling me to believe her...I couldn't NOT believe her...normally I would not...but this is different isn't it?' I heard a chuckle from the other line...I couldn't not believe her.  
  
"Ok, ok...one question at a time...but let me explain everything first....Ok?  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Now let me explain everything from the beginning. The reason why I am calling is because of my son...Syaoran Li...As a kid he was kind, gentle, loving...to everyone...even strangers off the streets. Just after his tenth birthday he got terribly ill. For about three months he was in bed. When he was finally well again...he wasn't the same Syaoran but he was...different. His heart was dark...everyone thought that his heart could never be healed. Sakura...your mother...Nadshiko Kinomoto died trying to heal his heart...he killed her. He was in Juvenile detention center, for about a year...that was seven years ago...now he seeks revenge...on you Nadshiko's daughter..."  
  
"Whaaa...? But what did my mother have to do with him?"  
  
"She had a pure heart...no one could possibly hate her...except for Syaoran. She tried to bring light into his life...but he didn't want it...all he wanted was pain and suffering. He hated her for that so he killed her. Now her spirit is watching...and he wants her to suffer even more. He wants her family to suffer...just like she did. Please...Sakura...be cautious. Protect yourself."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Is there another reason why you called me for except for this warning...?"  
  
"Yes there is... Syaoran is planning to leave for Tomoeda...I don't know when though...but I have a feeling that will be soon. I want you to hide all your emotion in your heart, if you can't make it into a card, or something...please. Syaoran will search until he finds you...if you are happy he will kill you if you don't he will consider you an friend...or something like it."  
  
"What about my brother, my father?"  
  
"You need to protect them along with Tomoyo and Sonomi Daidoji, also protect your great-grandfather...especially him since he is ill... protect them with your dear life if you have to...because if they die the world will be in chaos."  
  
".......Ok, I will, for their sake, my own, and for all human kind."  
  
"I give you my greatest gratitude. I will be in your debt forever, but I'll do what I can for you in return."  
  
"Well my family is really important to me so I'm more than willing to do it for."  
  
"Thanks, Sakura"  
  
....click...  
  
I feel like it is destiny to do this... I can't not believe her... it's like I'm under a spell but I can't help it ... I just can't...  
  
End Flashback  
  
'It has been about two years since that phone call, Syaoran will strike soon I know it!!'  
  
~~~Normal POV~~~  
  
When the teacher came in we all went to our seats and he started talking... "Ok class today we have a new transfer student from Hong Kong. Come on in..."  
  
"This is Syaoran Li; now let's see...there's an empty seat behind Kinomoto. Why don't you sit there..." Syaoran started towards Sakura...but...her face and thoughts were different... her face was of wonder but what she was thinking was completely different.  
  
~~~Sakura POV~~~ 'So this is that Syaoran kid that Yelan Li was talking about. Hmm....I would have preferred him to be across the room but I shall make the best of this...this will be fun...'  
  
*/ Two Hours Later /*  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"He's here..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
"*sigh* Just why did you have to give up who you were to protect us?"  
  
"You know why...it's just simply destiny. There's nothing anyone can do about it."  
  
"I know but I miss the old Sakura."  
  
"The old Sakura is still inside me somewhere...and when this is over I might be able to go back to the old Sakura. She might be hard to get out of the darkness of my heart but I hope I can do it."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so too..."  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"You should be especially carefull; you are my cousin, my best friend and my only friend for that matter. So please be careful."  
  
"Then when this is over can we have a video shoot?"  
  
"Tomoyo!! If the old Sakura agrees then yes."  
  
"I'm kidding...I'll ask the old Sakura herself when she comes out. See you after school."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
~~~Sakura POV~~~ 'Tomoyo is my only friend...I don't want to loose her I just don't but if I do I won't cry...I can't.'  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Rika, Chihiru, Naoko, uhh...what do you want?"  
  
"We have to confess something to you...."  
  
"What is it and be quick about it..."  
  
'Ever since that phone call Rika, Chihiru, and Naoko are friends, I just broke off from that group, and I can't believe that I used to be friends with them...I don't even remember why I was friends with them.'  
  
"uh...we were listening in on that conversation you had with Yelan Li...we know you are struggling, and we're sorry."  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
'I turned around...this is probably the last time I'm going to speak to them in a while.'  
  
~~~Normal POV~~~ A tap on Sakura's shoulder disturbed her thoughts.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Syaoran!?"  
  
"Yeah, uh...can we...talk?!"  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura said in a disgusted tone...  
  
"Just come..."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
*/ Behind the school /* "What do you want Syaoran?"  
  
"Nothing, It's just that I know that my mother called you, and you're not getting away with anything. You are not going to give up who you are for your family."  
  
"What?" Sakura as dumbfounded.  
  
"You were told by my mother to give up who you are for your family...you are not going to do that."  
  
"Oh...and why not? What do you want?"  
  
"You are not going to do that because what my mother told you is all a lie. All of it! She took advantage of you that's what and she ruined two years of your life...I'm not going to allow that to happen again...that's why I came to Tomoeda...to protect you..."  
  
"You mean...she told me something that is not true? If that is true then I will get my revenge on here and gets away with it...No One!!!" Sakura was yelling by the end of the sentence.  
  
"Calm down!! My mother wants revenge on me and you...because of your mother. That's why I came...that's why!!!! For all of those lies of some FUCKIN' CRAP!!!! You don't have to be who you are anymore...you just don't!!! That's why I am here!!!! That's why!!!!"  
  
At first Sakura was confused...just plain confused but then...  
  
"I barely know you, how do I know you are now lying just as you say your mother was? How?"  
  
"Here...listen to this when you get home it will help..." he handed her a cassette...  
  
~~~Sakura POV~~~  
  
'I can't take this anymore! I just can't!'  
  
"Syaoran..." I whispered...I don't even think he heard me.  
  
"Why...Why...WHY?"  
  
"Sakura...what's wrong?  
  
I fell to the ground...  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
'Syaoran yelled...I think...'  
  
'everything is going black...'  
  
*/ Somewhere unknown, Two Hours Later /*  
  
'uhh...my head hurts....wait...WHERE am I?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He he...ok...that's it for now...I really don't know where this is going... I might do another chapter...but maybe not for a while. I don't have an editor either so...sorry for the mistakes...  
  
Theanix: *attacks*  
  
Katana_Seishin: na-ah-ah....naughty, naughty.  
  
Theanix: humph...  
  
Katana_Seishin: (talking to audience) I've tamed her...he he.... Review!!! Please!!!!!!!  
\ /  
\ /  
\/ REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
